happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flaky Riding Freeball
Flaky Riding Freeball is a fanfic. Author's Note 1 Petunia has a plan? This story is in celebration of the new Flaky game Flaky Free Riders for Kinect. I think it is lovely how I can DO MOVES controller-free, that's what I call, free riding! Plus: Jason is back?! How come he could not be in Flaky Unleash? I swear he could make a good werehog. I am a big Flaky fan though so don't be surprised if I am outpacing you with my fanaticism. Plot Petunia, was a bit sneaky learning it from her old days as a criminal which she never told. So, now everyone was lined at the tracks, the race tracks. And the announcer went off. Flaky was immediately ahead of the packs riding her hover board. She followed around a curve. Her hover board was evading physics with a sharp turn. Jason had a different idea which Flaky would not like. He jumps of his board and does a homing attack from above in the midair, and crashes strongly into Flaky;s spiny body. They crash on the side but Jason quickly evades and rushes ahead of the packs. "GODDAMN IT!" says Petunia. "Can't." she stomps her bored. "This 'stomp' thing 'stomp' GO 'stomp' ANY 'stomp' FASTER!". Suddenly she zooms but is quickly out of the Chaos Field so she must collect rings. "NO way! If I spend my time moseying around and ring collecting the others will surely faster then me. AHHH!" she gets extremely furious and sure enough, Blaze blazes ahead, Handy "highhandy" it, and Cream creams into hi-gear but it's no use... Jason is too far ahead of the pack. Petunia luckily had a sneaky past from her old days when she was a criminal! So she did something she might regret forever. She climbed the biggest building of all in the huge technoish town. Then she glided from the top of the building. It was a skyscraper. So she lands just in front of the finish line and takes a step, just before Jason can claim his victory... Jason looks devastated and Flaky quickly comes in third and says "HEY DUDE! You hurt Jason's feelings. I can't believe you dissed him this hard." Petunia said "NOO!" and punched Flaky hard square in the nose, making her lose conscience. Now Petunia was a lose canon. Then she said "I will not accept this judgment.". Meanwhile Jason was merely afraid, but he was riding it all on this in order to make Maria through college. "Bad move!" says Handy. "WHAT, Handy?" says Petunia. "BAD. MOVE." says Handy boldly. He also gets a boldly punch in the nose. "RRRGHGHHH. I bet you like that, don't you... you nerdy fox." says Petunia maniacly while throwing bloody punches all over Handy's head. He has to be taken to a hospital. There, he sees... "It's... Jason...and... MARIA..." "Handy, it was all riding on this and she stole the price money." says Jason. "But more importantly, she has returned to her old life of crime before she guarded the master emerald." "But what could have gotten him in this.." said Handy sadly. "There has to be a way to come thru to him." he says. "I hope Petunia can come back, and make our friendship... Sorry, I couldn't help Jason!!!" and he becomes teary. "It is okay. I appreciate that you try you best." said Jason. "How about some mouth watering chili dogs?" "Oh, boy! I would love to." and he eats them happily. "Now then, my good friend, it is time to go." but this surprises Handy because Jason never called any of the good guys his friend. He leaves Handy in the hospital for now and sees Flaky outside. "How about we show that creep Petunia what we can do with the power of teamwork!!" says Flaky enthusiased. "Yeah, yeah, that actually sounds like a good ideal!!!" says Jason and they take their hoverboards, and speed in the distance. To be continued? Author's Note 2 It is a good game. It scores high on Metacritic. Anyway, this has some changes from another thing I was doing, so I hope it's okay it works well in the HTF universe. Category:Fanfics